


you’re a monster

by ahshhh



Series: matian drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight canon diversion, Smut, Top Dorian Pavus, Trevelyan (Dragon Age) has Sibling(s), dorian needs to come home, krem and bull to the rescue, mama trevelyan loves her son, mateo and dorian are secretly married, mateo misses dorian, minor dorian pov, never thought those would be tags, trevelyan is estranged from his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahshhh/pseuds/ahshhh
Summary: dorian overhears an argument between his lover and his sister, he comforts him after she leaves.





	1. you’re my monster

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my friend for letting me use her Trevelyan Inquisitior for this, he’s a cutie!!

Josephine had sent a messenger to get Dorian for her, the Tevinter mage was curious as to what the Lady Ambassador for the Inquisition could want with him. Dorian strolled into Josephine’s little nook, she was leaning against her desk and she had a finger to her lips. Dorian raised an eyebrow, he heard muffled yelling - it sounded like a man and woman. 

“ _Mateo_ ” Josephine mouthed as Dorian took a few steps closer to her. Josephine watched as Dorian stood next to the bookshelf near her desk, he pretended to look through the books. 

In the hallway leading to the war room, Mateo Trevelyan and his younger sister, Mariann were in the middle of a heated argument. Mateo threw his hands in the air as he continued to listen to his sister berate him. 

“Mateo, do you know how angry father is!?” Mariann hissed as she pointed her finger at him. “You’re a disgrace to this family! First, you support the mages in this mage and templar war, then you run off and you become the Inquisitor and then you fall in love with a _man_. A man! Why couldn’t you be like Harold and William?” 

“You have no room to judge me, Mariann. You have a bastard child, and you’re a harlot.” Mateo spat back at his sister. “I’m sorry that I didn’t become a templar like our brothers but I’m not them! I will never be them!” 

“No, you will never be them because you’re a monster!” Mariann watched as Mateo’s eyes grew dark, he snarled at his sister and she immediately backed down. “Mateo...” 

“Get the fuck out of here, Mariann.” Mariann stood in place, her mouth was parted slightly. Mateo narrowed her eyes. “Get...the...fuck...OUT.” A small ball of flames appeared in Mateo’s palm, Mariann quickly fled and Mateo extinguished the flame in his hand. 

A few moments later, the door to the hallway where Mateo was standing opened and Mateo growled. 

“I thought I told you to leave, Mariann.” 

“Last time I checked, I wasn’t Mariann.” Mateo looked up and he saw Dorian standing in front of him, Dorian had a sad expression on his face. “Are you alright?” 

“No.” Mateo shook his head, he let tears fall down his face. “You and I are more alike than we know. Both of our fathers disapproved of our lifestyles...”

“Not wrong considering we may be related in someways, I would assume we are alike.” Dorian said with a sad smile, Mateo let out a little chuckle. “At least your father didn’t try to change you with blood magic.” 

Dorian wiped away the tears that had fallen down his lovers face, Mateo put his hand over Dorian’s and he rubbed his thumb against the back of the other mans hand. 

“No but my family sees me as a monster just because of who I love and because I’m a mage.” 

“I would have loved to see her reaction if you told her that you secretly married me.” Dorian said with a grin. 

“Oh, the scandal that would cause and the outrage.” Mateo chuckled, Dorian rubbed his nose against the other mans cheek. 

The lovers stood together in the hallway, Dorian wrapped his arms around Mateo and he held onto him. Mateo frowned and then looked up at Dorian. 

“You go back to Tevinter soon...”

“I do, but I will be back in a month. Try not to burn anyone or anything until I get back, hmm?” 

“Oh, you ask so much of me, Dorian.” 

“I love you, Amatus.” 

“I love you, too.”


	2. bane of my existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mateo's father shows up and so does mateo's favorite person (besides dorian), king alistair arrives for a ball, and mateo misses dorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha well hi.  
> if you notice anything, let me know.

" _Inquisitor?_ " Mateo looked up from what he was doing, he noticed that Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine were all staring at him. Mateo smiled awkwardly, Cullen sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Did you hear a thing that I just said?"

"Noo." Mateo admitted sheepishly, he chuckled awkwardly before Josephine raised an eyebrow at the dark haired man. "What were we talking about?"

"We were discussing the upcoming visit of King Alistair, there will be a ball held, many guests from Orlais and Ferelden will be present."

"Oh, joy." Mateo said with a sigh, the Inquisitor looked down at the map, his fingers curled around the side of the war table. "Right...well, when are we expecting Alistair?"

"This evening, he should be here within the next couple of hours."

"Oh. Well, shit."

With those words, Mateo left the war room, he quickly entered into the main hall where a bunch of people started to swarm around him. Mateo gave them quick answers as he fled to his quarters, Mateo closed the door shut and he groaned. Mateo didn't want to have to deal with all of these nobles by himself, by the gods, how he wished Dorian was here to suffer with him.

Mateo sighed and made his way up the stairs to his room, when he reached the top, he stopped dead in his tracks. Mateo's heart started pounding against his chest, anger overtook him.

"What are you doing here!?" Mateo growled, the man staring back at him sighed. "How did you even get in here?"

"Mateo, son, just hear me out." Mateo took a step back, he stumbled down the first few steps but caught himself before he could fall anymore. "Mateo, are you alright?"

"Get away from me." Mateo snarled, he bared his teeth and watched as his father gave him a sad look. "You have no reason to be here, so I'm asking that you leave. NOW."

His father sat down on the first step, Mateo stood up and regained himself, he fled into the main hall. Mateo noticed that more people were flocking towards him, he felt himself becoming overwhelmed, he panicked. Mateo caught Cullen's attention, Mateo was pushing past those who were coming up to him. Cullen started to demand that people let him through, Cullen watched as Mateo disappeared into the courtyard.

Mateo found himself in the Herald's Rest, he fell to his knees after shoving the door open. Krem got up from where he was seated and helped Mateo back to his feet, Iron Bull came over to help the Inquisitor to a seat. Krem and Bull sat with Mateo, Mateo said nothing to his friends. The door opened again and Cullen appeared, the Commander took a seat next to Mateo.

"My father hated mages when I was a child, when he first found out that I had shown signs of being gifted with magic, he cast me aside like I was nothing. My father was ashamed that his eldest son had magic coursing through him." Mateo whispered, he hung his head in shame. "My father never cared for me, only my brothers. Of course, they followed in our uncle's footsteps and became Templars."

Cullen closed his eyes and frowned deeply as he listened to what Mateo was saying. Mateo bit his lip and sighed. "Then, they sent me to the Conclave to represent them, maybe hoping to change me in someways. I don't know how I could've been changed that way."

The door opened again and Bann walked in, Cullen immediately stood up and guarded Mateo. Bann frowned when he saw the Commander standing in front of his son, Krem and Bull both noticed that Cullen was shielding the Inquisitor and they both stood up, Krem crossed his arms over his chest and Bull stood by Mateo's side. Bann sighed and pulled a note of a hidden pocket, he handed it to Cullen.

"Mateo's mother wrote him this letter, I know he won't speak to me but tell my son that I'm sorry for how I treated him and that it was wrong of me. I caught wind recently of his marriage to the Pavus man, tell him I'm proud of him for everything he's done with the Inquisition and tell him that I'm proud of him for sticking to what he wants and not conforming." Bann sighed sadly before leaving the tavern, Mateo grabbed the note out of Cullen's hand.

Mateo fled to his quarters after grabbing the note from Cullen, he ignored Krem and Cullen calling after him. Mateo made it to his quarters and he slammed the door shut, he locked it and practically ran up the stairs, careful not to trip on his way up. Mateo crawled under the bedsheets as he opened the letter from his mother.

> My dearest Mateo,  
>  I miss you so much, darling. I'm sorry for whatever your father had done to you in the past, I'm sorry for how he treated you, it was wrong of him and he's finally seeing the error of his ways. Your father is a very proud man, and you going a different path than he wanted bruised his idea of a picture perfect family.
> 
> My son, if only you knew how proud of you he is now. He loves you, he really does, he just has a hard time showing it.
> 
> I was invited to the ball by the Lady Ambassador, Josephine Montilyet, I will be attending and I can't wait to see you my sweet boy. I can't wait to meet your husband, either. I hear he is a handsome one, and that he is from Tevinter!
> 
> Anyway, I'm rambling, I love you my dearest boy and I will see you soon. I'm so proud of you, Mateo. You saved Thedas and you'll continue to do so, you're such a strong man and I hope you continue to inspire and fight for what's right.
> 
> Your mother,  
>  Marisole Trevelyan.

Mateo didn't even realize that he was crying until he saw the tear drops start to soak the parchment, he sighed and put the letter in a safe spot. Mateo wiped away the tears, he all of a sudden felt tired - he left himself fall asleep into a deep slumber.

[ *** ]

" _Mateo..._ " A sweet voice whispered, he groaned and pulled the blankets farther over his head, a gentle giggle filled his ear. "You haven't changed much my sweet boy." Mateo's eyes widened and he sat up quickly, his head snapped to the side and he lit up when he saw his mother sitting on the edge of his bed. Mateo quickly engulfed his mother in a hug, Marisole let out a hearty laugh. Mateo buried his face into the crook of her neck. "Hello, darling. I heard your father caused quite a stir when he was here. He's on his way back home, he had come here just to deliver the note..."

"Don't leave." Mateo whispered, his voice breaking a bit, Marisole tightened her grip on her son, she frowned and placed a gentle kiss on his temple. 

"So, where is this husband of yours?" Marisole asked, Mateo sighed and let go of his mother.

"He's back in Tevinter, he'll be back in a month."

"Mmm, that's no fun. I was looking forward to meeting the newest member of our family." Marisole said with a fake pout, Mateo grinned and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you show me around, hmm?"

Mateo nodded, he got out of bed and slid his boots on, he held his arm out for his mother who looped her arm with his. The Trevelyans entered the main hall, Josephine was talking to a tall blonde man that he had assumed to be Commander Cullen, but he was strongly mistaken when the man turned around. It was King Alistair, the king had a smug smile on his face.

"Mateo!" Alistair called out, Mateo nodded and led his mother over to the king, Mateo bowed and so did his mother. Alistair waved it off. "Please, no formalities. Ah, who is this?"

"King Alistair, meet my mother, Marisole Trevelyan." Mateo introduced his mother to Alistair, they spoke for a few moments before Alistair decided to retreat to his room for the evening.

Mateo decided to bring his mother to the tavern, as they walked across the courtyard, Marisole stopped and she took in the large castle that housed the Inquisition. Mateo stopped and looked at his mother as she stared in awe, Mateo smiled softly. Marisole looked at her son, tears were threatening to spill from her soft hazel eyes. Marisole placed both of her hands on either side of his face.

"I'm so happy you're safe, Mateo. I don't know what I would have done if we lost you, my sweet boy." Marisole whispered, her voice breaking. Mateo felt tears start to form in his eyes, he closed his eyes and one tear escaped. "I love you so much, and I really, truly am so proud of you and everything that you've done."

"Mother..."

"Show me the tavern, yeah?"

[ *** ]

Mateo and Marisole took a seat in the farthest part of the tavern, Mateo had gotten up to get drinks for them, he came back and handed his mother the wine that she had requested. Marisole took a sip and closed her eyes, she hummed appreciatively.

"This is delicious."

"You can thank Dorian for that." Mateo said with a small laugh, Marisole smiled wide at the mention of Dorian.

"Tell me about him, this Dorian."

"He's handsome, very snarky and witty, charming. Has the most beautiful eyes that you will ever see, his skin is this gorgeous bronze shade. His hair, it's as dark as the night sky. You'll love him, I hope you do stay until he returns."

Marisole places a hand on Mateo's, she smiles sadly. "I wish I could, darling, but I leave the day after the ball." Mateo frowned and Marisole let out a quiet laugh. "I'll see what I can do."

As the night went on, Sera and Blackwall joined them, Sera was pushing Marisole for embarassing stories about Mateo. Marisole kept shelling them out and Mateo turned bright red, he groaned and hid his face when she told Sera her favorite story about Mateo.

"He was about six when his father was hosting a party, I had gone upstairs to bathe Mateo just before bed. Mateo was fighting me the whole time, I turned back for one second and when I turned back around, he was gone! Mateo had run down to the party, naked as a babe. Bann was horrified when he saw his son in all his glory, standing at his feet. That was the highlight of the night, the party was horribly boring." Sera burst out into a fit of giggles, Mateo buried his face even more.

"Oh, c'mon Inky, it's not that bad! You were a kid!" Sera said in between giggles, Blackwall cracked a smile at Mateo's horror.

"She tells that story any time she can." Mateo muttered as he took another sip of his drink.

"Mateo, do you remember the time you brought home a bear cub and tried passing it off as a pup?" Marisole asked, Mateo started to chuckle. "Your father was outraged!"

"I always did things he hated." Mateo said with a smile, Marisole smiled as well.

The night passed in a blur, the rest of the companions joined them and they all were bursting out into laughter at the stories that Marisole had. Marisole found herself enraptured in a conversation with Varric, Sera was starting to drift off to sleep, and Blackwall had retired for the night. Eventually it was just Marisole and Mateo again, Marisole decided that she needed some sleep.

"Accompany your mother to her room, hmm?" Mateo smiled and together they walked to the room that Josephine had assigned her. They stopped in front of the door and Marisole turned to face Mateo. "I like your friends, they're pleasant company."

"They are, aren't they?"

"Mm, indeed. Especially that Commander Cullen...he's very pretty."

"Mother!"

"I can look." Marisole said in a cheeky way, Mateo chuckled and shook his head, Marisole gave her son a kiss on the cheek before retiring into her room.

[ *** ]

Mateo made his way to his room, he stripped himself of his clothes and he crawled into bed. Mateo found that he was having trouble sleeping, he turned to his side and stared at the empty side that was usually occupied by Dorian. Mateo frowned, he rolled over so he was laying on Dorian's side. Mateo took a deep breath, he picked up Dorian's scent.

Oh how Mateo missed him, Mateo closed his eyes and he pictured Dorian underneath him, writing, his face contorted with pleasure. Mateo groaned and then he started to picture Dorian on his knees in front of him.

"Fuck." Mateo growled, he rolled off the bed and grabbed the jar of oil, he popped it open and slathered his fingers.

Mateo began to imagine Dorian riding him, the way he closed his eyes as Mateo would hit the right spot. Mateo grabbed a hold of his length, he gave it a gentle squeeze and he groaned, the pressure felt good. Mateo swiped his thumb over the tip, he spread the precum that was leaking from the tip over the rest of his length.

Mateo started to slowly pump his hand up and down his length, giving himself a gentle squeeze every once and a while. Mateo longed for the wet heat of Dorian's mouth, Mateo picked up his pace, he felt himself grow harder as he pictured Dorian swallowing all of length, the way Dorian was able to not gag when Mateo would reach the back of his throat. The way Dorian looked at through his thick lashes as he lavished Mateo's cock, Mateo groaned and he picked up pace even more. Mateo used his other hand to run it up and down his body the way Dorian would, Mateo could feel his balls tightening, signaling he was close to his release.

It took a few more strokes before Mateo was finishing all over himself, he let out a moan as he felt the sticky liquid hit his stomach and cover his hand. Mateo was breathing heavily, he got up and cleaned himself up.

As Mateo crawled back into bed, he felt a pang of guilt for doing that shortly after seeing his mother. Mateo felt himself grow even more tired than he was before, he fell asleep dreaming of his love.

[ *** ]

Dorian was standing on the balcony of the room of where he was staying, he frowned as he felt the cool breeze hit him. Dorian longed to be back in Mateo's arms, he missed his amatus. Dorian had done what he had to do in Tevinter, he was itching to get back to Mateo. A devilish smile came over the Tevinter man, he grabbed his bags and left. Dorian was going to return home to Mateo, he would surprise him at the ball that was being held at Skyhold. Dorian was sure he would make it back in time, or so he hoped.


	3. love me like you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the night of the ball and mateo has some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut isn't my strong suit and i'm still new to writing it, so if this is weird, then sorry hahaha. shout out to one of my other friends for helping me write this lmao. this is honestly like the dirtiest thing i've ever written???? never again hahaha.

you're a monster -- chapter three

  


# love me like you do

The ball had been going on for a little while now and Mateo found himself quite bored with what was happening, the Inquisitor sat upon his throne as he watched those around him dancing with each other in the main hall - how they managed to have a ball here was beyond him. Mateo sat with a closed fist against his cheek, his elbow on the arm of the throne. There were guards on either side of him, Mateo sighed - many nobles from both Ferelden and Orlais were vying to get his attention. Especially ones that were willing to arrange a marriage between him and their daughter, but of course, Mateo had his secret.

Mateo wished that Dorian was around so he could deal with the insufferable nobles of Thedas along side Mateo, Mateo sunk down on his throne and watched as many mingled and interacted with each other. Mateo watched as Cullen was dragged to dance by a young Ferelden woman, a horrified but amused look was on the Commander's face. Mateo couldn't help but grin at Cullen as he was engulfed by the young woman. Mateo sighed and stood up, he waved off his guards and he headed towards the door that led to the courtyard - just as he was about to head out, someone grabbed his arm. Mateo turned to see Josephine holding out her hand, Mateo smiled and let Josephine drag him back towards the hall for a dance.

Mateo placed his hand on her back as she wrapped her arm around him, the two holding hands, they kept a distance between them. Josephine had a giddy smile on her face, Mateo raised an eyebrow.

"What has you so happy my dear Josephine?" Mateo asked, they turned and Josephine bit her bottom lip.

"I can't tell you because you'll have to see for yourself." Mateo frowned and she pushed him away and pushed him into someone.

Mateo turned to apologize to the person as they wrapped their arms around him, they kept him from turning around - he could feel their breath on his neck. "Hello amatus."

Mateo quickly spun around and came face to face with Dorian, Mateo didn't care anymore, he wrapped his arms around Dorian's neck and placed a kiss on his lips. Marisole saw her son out of the corner of her eye, she smiled wide as Mateo pulled away from Dorian. The two men placed their foreheads together, Dorian had a giant smile on his face.

Dorian raised an eyebrow at his husband, he looked at Mateo with a predatory smile, he whispered into his ear. "You look like you could use some fun, I have something planned for you, amatus."

Mateo let himself be dragged away from the party, Dorian led the eldest Trevelyan boy to his quarters. They were giggling like young girls as they made their way up to their, Mateo started stripping himself of his clothes as Dorian pulled him in for a hungry kiss, Dorian tangled his hands in Mateo's hair. Mateo groaned and stopped messing with his clothes. Dorian shoved his tongue into his husbands mouth, Mateo started walking backwards and he felt the back of his legs hit the back of his bed.

The couple fell onto the bed, Mateo sat up as Dorian straddled him, their kiss never breaking. The kiss got heavier and became more desperate and frantic, Dorian started to finish what Mateo had started by removing his clothes. Dorian unbuttoned his shirt and ripped it open; Dorian took one of Mateo's nipples in his mouth and Mateo gasped as he felt Dorian's tongue swirl around the mound. Mateo grabbed handfuls of his lovers hair as Dorian moved to assault the other nipple, Mateo buried his face in the crook of Dorian's neck.

Mateo felt Dorian start to work on taking his pants off, Mateo lifted his butt so Dorian could fully remove his pants, Dorian pulled his mouth away from Mateo - his mouth went dry when he saw that Mateo wasn't wearing anything under his pants, his cock was out and was hard, the tip red and leaking.

"What a surprise, amatus." Dorian said seductively as he leaned down and took Mateo in his mouth, Mateo let out a gasp as Dorian engulfed his cock and was swirling his tongue around the tip, Dorian was sucking the precum off the tip. Dorian looked up at Mateo, he hummed and Mateo pulled on Dorian's head a bit. Dorian pulled away from Mateo, Mateo whined a bit and Dorian chuckled. Dorian smeared some more precum that was leaking with his thumb, he put his thumb in his mouth so he could have a taste.

Mateo watched with his mouth slightly open, Dorian smiled as he ducked his head down again and took Mateo back into his mouth. Mateo leaned back and closed his eyes, Dorian hummed appreciatvely as he felt Mateo hit the back of his throat. The Tevinter looked up at his husband and he grabbed his hand, Mateo opened one eye and locked eyes with the man who was currently wrapped around him.

Mateo pulled on Dorian's hair and Dorian popped off of Mateo with an obscene wet pop, Mateo pulled Dorian towards him and the two hungrily kissed each other. Dorian was rutting against Mateo, Mateo looked down and saw that the other man still had his pants on. Mateo made quick work of Dorian's pants and undergarments, Dorian helped Mateo remove them.

"Dorian, I want you in my mouth." Dorian grinned and pushed Mateo onto his back, he climbed over the top of Mateo and planted a passionate kiss on his mouth, the two kissed for a moment before Dorian pulled away. Dorian turned so his mouth was hovering over Mateo's cock, Mateo growled when he felt Dorian plant a kiss on the tip of his cock. "Don't tease me, love."

"I would never, amatus." Dorian said with a smile as he swallowed Mateo again, he let out a small gag when Mateo bucked, Dorian was bobbing his head up and down at a ferocious pace. Mateo was unraveling into a babbling mess, he was moaning loudly as Dorian continued his assault on Mateo's cock.

Mateo used his hands to spread Dorian's cheeks, he craned his neck upwards and placed a gentle kiss to the muscle. Dorian gasped and he pulled Mateo out of his mouth, he raised a perfect eyebrow and he made a sound.

"Tonight is all about you, Mateo."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I'm fucking you tonight."

Mateo smiled widely as Dorian got off of him, he rolled off the bed in a fluid motion and grabbed the vial of oil from the nightstand. Mateo watched as Dorian popped open the vial and crawled back onto the bed, he oiled one of his fingers and closed the vial before discarding it onto the bed. Mateo spread his legs as Dorian grabbed his hips and flipped him over, he pulled Mateo close to him - Mateo could feel Dorian's breath against him. Dorian spread Mateo's cheeks and he placed a gentle kiss against the ring of muscle, Mateo closed his eyes and he let out a small sigh, Dorian pressed the tip of his finger against his entrance and he slowly pushed in. Mateo pushed against it, forcing Dorian's finger to go deeper.

Mateo started whimpering, he was letting out small grunts as Dorian fingered him, he pouted. "Dorian, more."

Dorian grabbed the vial of oil and poured some oil all over Mateo's ass, he oiled two more fingers before throwing the vial again. Dorian pressed two fingers against his entrance and Mateo moaned as Dorian pushed them in and he started thrusting them. Mateo was letting out strings of expletives as Dorian added a third finger, he didn't slow down his pace as he kept fucking Mateo.

"Dorian, I'm ready, I need you." Mateo said brokenly, Dorian sat him up and turned him around - Dorian grabbed a hold of his own member, he pressed his head to Mateo's entrance.

Mateo slid down on Dorian, he placed his forehead against Dorian's, he clamped his eyes shut as he felt the burn of Dorian filling him. Once Dorian was all the way, he started to slowly thrust, Dorian let out little breathy moans as Mateo wrapped his arms around his neck.

Dorian fucked Mateo with a gentle pace, he wrapped his hand around Mateo's member and started pumping, timing it with his thrusts. Mateo threw his head back as Dorian started to fuck him harder, he let out a gentle cry as Dorian hit the right spot.

"Harder." Mateo growled, Dorian laid him down on his back and made Mateo wrap his legs around his waist, Dorian started to relentlessy pound into Mateo; Mateo wasn't holding back his sounds of pleasure as his husband was hitting the perfect spot inside of him. "Fuck, Dorian, yes. That's it."

The sound of skin on skin was filling the air, Dorian was whispering Mateo's name as he pulled all the way out before slamming back into him. Mateo let out a filthy moan as his husband filled him, he pulled Dorian in for a heated kiss - their teeth clanking and tongues fighting for dominance. Dorian let Mateo win and Mateo sucked on the tip of his tongue as the Tevinter man continued to pleasure his lover.

Dorian stopped for a moment and pulled out of Mateo, Mateo whined but gasped when Dorian lifted him up and turned him around so his back was to his chest, Dorian slid right back in with a single and hard thrust. Dorian wrapped his arm around his husbands' chest. Dorian started to suck on Mateo's neck as his husband rode him, Mateo didn't care about the marks his lover was making.

Mateo wrapped his hand around his own cock and started to jerk himself off, he grunted as he could feel his orgasm approaching. Mateo gasped when he felt Dorian playing with his nipples, his breath hitched as Dorian continued to play with him. It took a few more jerks of his hand to bring Mateo to orgasm, his semen covered his hand and stomach. Dorian smiled wickedly and wiped the cum off Mateo's stomach, he pulled Mateo's head back with his other hand and Mateo licked Dorian's fingers clean, he was sucking on his fingers as if they were a cock.

Mateo's tongue swirled around the tips of Dorian's fingers, Dorian moaned and he felt his balls tighten, he pounded into Mateo a few more times before filling Mateo with his release. Mateo let out a happy sigh as Dorian slowly pulled out of his husband, Dorian watched his liquid slowly seep out of Mateo.

"This is the most wickedly delicious thing I have ever seen in my life." Dorian whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on one of Mateo's cheek. "How are you, amatus?"

"I'm amazing, that was amazing. You should go away for long periods of time more often, Dorian." Mateo laid down on his back and Dorian laid down next to him.

"Mmm, I should."

The two cuddled together for a few minutes, Mateo frowned and Dorian raised an eyebrow. "What it is?"

"We should return to the ball..."

"Oh yes, the ball."

Mateo and Dorian forced themselves out of bed, they got dressed and they made sure that their hair was fixed and like they didn't just have intense sex. Dorian added some fresh perfume, Mateo came up behind Dorian and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I don't want to interact with more nobles."

"You're a noble, amatus."

"Yes, but I can tolerate myself."

Dorian laughed and the two men walked downstairs to the main hall, Mateo saw his mother dancing with Iron Bull. Marisole was laughing as Bull twirled her, Mateo and Dorian shared an amused look. The two men made their way over to Marisole and Bull; Bull noticed them and he said goodbye to Marisole, Marisole turned on her heel and she lit up at the sight of her son and his lover.

"You must Dorian!"

"I am, and you are?" Dorian asked with a gentle smile, Mateo blushed and looked at his mother.

"My name is Marisole Trevelyan, I'm Mateo's mother."

Dorian turned to his husband, he smiled wide before turning back to Marisole.

"It's so nice to meet you, your son is one of the bravest and most caring men I know. I'm so glad to know him." Marisole placed her hands on either side of Dorian's face, she smiled wide and giggled.

"I know about you two, sweetheart." Dorian looked at Mateo who was grinning, Dorian tangled his hand with his lovers, Mateo smiled. "So, did you two have fun up there?"

"Mother!"

"Haven't you heard of a quick tumble!?" Marisole asked with a smug grin, Mateo was horrified and Dorian let out a hearty laugh. "Now, Dorian, come have a dance with me."

Marisole whisked Dorian away before Mateo had a chance to react, Mateo just watched as his mother danced with his husband; a small smile appearing on his face. Mateo was happy that his mother seemed to like Dorian, he watched as she laughed at something that Dorian said, Dorian looked away from his mother and looked at Dorian.

Mateo was seen as a monster by the other members of his family, he may be a monster but he was Dorian's monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing dorian and mateo so expect a cute little modern au story coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys want more of Mateo and Dorian!? :D


End file.
